


Emergency Broadcast

by Munna_DreamBall



Series: Duskverse [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire
Genre: Anger over lenience, Gen, Nationwide disorder, Riots, written like a news report
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munna_DreamBall/pseuds/Munna_DreamBall
Summary: In 2015, several riots broke out in Hoenn, after the Pokémon League's verdict regarding the teams Aqua and Magma.When the riots were at their peak, this message was broadcast via TV, radio and mobile devices in the region.





	Emergency Broadcast

A loud buzzing, followed by a 1050 Hz tone. The click of a microphone being turned on cut in, followed by the voice of an announcer trying to stay composed but definitely anxious. 

"This is the Activation of the League Emergency Warning System for the region of Hoenn."

"Effective at 2:31 AM Standard Hoenn Time, a Code 55 alert has been announced, as new areas for the emergency curfew has been added and are under Code 55 law. As of now, the Pokémon League has called in the Hoenn Elite Four to restore order."

"The new areas are Route 123 and Sootopolis City on the east, Lilycove and Mossdeep cities on the north, The Battle Resort and Dewford Town on the south, and Petalburg City on the west." 

"In addition, the entire region of Hoenn and directly adjacent regions continue to be under Code 20 law. This concludes the activation of the League Emergency Warning System for Hoenn, January 7, 2015, at 2:31 AM Standard Hoenn Time." 

There was the sound of smashing glass, like someone had just broken into the studio, and then silence.


End file.
